


Prisms

by mithrel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was magic around Camelot, and it changed with the seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisms

Merlin wasn’t a druid, but he _was_ a fairly powerful sorcerer, and it didn’t take much magic to be able to feel the energy in everything.

He had expected there to be less energy when he came to Camelot, but he was mistaken. In fact, Camelot had been built on the juncture of two ley-lines (and if Uther knew _that,_ he might very well raze the city and move his capital somewhere else).

In addition to the ley-lines constantly thrumming underneath Camelot, there was the energy of the land around it. Merlin was out in the woods quite a bit, either gathering herbs for Gaius or being dragged off on hunting trips by Arthur.

The energy changed. In the spring it was quicksilver and yellow-green, as everything bloomed and new life was born. In the summer it was apple-red and deep green, as the blooms transformed to leaves. In the autumn it was red-gold and glorious, as the wheat-sheaves ripened and the harvest was gathered in.

In winter there wasn’t much energy–what little there was was white and cold. He didn’t go out much in the winter, as Camelot slept along with everything else.

He longed to be able to show this to Arthur, to help him see that magic wasn’t evil, was just as much a part of everything as the changing of the seasons. But Uther was king, and magic was anathema, and Arthur had been raised by him, and although he might not completely agree with his father’s beliefs about magic, Merlin couldn’t risk it.

So he spent time in the quiet energy of the lands around Camelot and bided his time, as the wind caressed his hair and whispered _Someday._


End file.
